monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleo de Nile/Generation 1
Cleo de Nile is the daughter of The Mummy and is 5,842 years old (give or take a few years). She is going out with Deuce Gorgon. She is the captain of the Fearleading squad at Monster High. Portrayers In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, while Cleo de Nile herself does appear in animation, she is also cast with several other character mummy analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. In the English version of the cartoon, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also happens to provide the voice for Clawdeen Wolf, but in "Scaris: City of Frights" their voice was povides by Celeste Henderson. Character Personality Cleo is extremely royal, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, and arrogant; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul who cares about her friends. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her, and has helped her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and the friendship they share. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her "perfect guy", in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer, and leader. In the first half of the Volume 1 webisodes, Cleo was the main antagonist and was archrivals with Clawdeen Wolf, but she eventually becomes much nicer to the ghouls. At the start of Volume 2, she's finally confronted with her own uncompromising, overbearing nature when all the fearleaders except Frankie Stein quit. Appearance Cleo de Nile's a mummy in the possession of long black hair with brown (which varies in shade in the webisodes and on the doll) and gold highlights. Her skin is mocha colored, smooth and flawless. She has turquoise eyes, though they've also been depicted as green. Many parts about her points to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings, which she has to wear lest she disappear into dust,Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile and a blue jewel under her right eye. Generally, she wears thick bright eyeshadow, highly pigmented lipstick (cherry red, gold, blue, green), and always wears thick black Egyptian-style winged eyeliner. Relationships Family Cleo lives with her father, and older sister, Nefera de Nile.Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Her dad's name is Ramses de Nile, and he's an antiques dealer. So far, nothing is known about Cleo and Nefera's mother. In The Ghoul Next Door, Nefertiti is said to be the girls' aunt. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation", Cleo mentions having an older sister called Nefera de Nile, who's out of the country with their father. Clawd's 'School's Out' diary also mentions Nefera being the previous fear squad captain.Clawd Wolf's 'School's Out' diary, October the 18th Nefera is said to be a model in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 22nd Day Based on both the 'School's Out' diaries and the cartoon, Cleo and Nefera don't get along very well. Friends At the beginning of the series, Clawdeen's angry with Cleo for dumping her brother Clawd, but now Cleo and Clawdeen are best friends and on the fear squad together. She's friends with Ghoulia Yelps, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, September 1st Ghoulia often serves as Cleo's personal assistant ("Copy Canine", "Mad Science Fair"), but also shows her great kindness as well. She's sometimes bossy and demanding to the other ghouls, but she's also shown to be afraid of opening herself up to deeper friendships and making herself seem vulnerable. As the series has progressed, she has mellowed out and become much nicer and GFFs with the other ghouls. Pet Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. In the ''Monster High'' book series, Deuce gave Hissette to Cleo as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair', yet in her diary, it was stated that it was given to her as a gift from Egypt. In the books, Cleo also has seven cats named Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, and Miu-Miu. This is a reference to how cats were worshipped by people and cherished and treasured, especially by royalty, in Ancient Egypt. Romance Cleo's dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's older brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it was a messy breakup.She said that it doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th The Relationship between Clawd and Cleo, however, was only the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows. Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of her competitive personality, his feelings for her are true. It states in C.A. Cupid's diary that Cleo and Deuce started dating on November 1st. Appearances In "New Ghoul @ School", Cleo starts out with a dislike of Frankie Stein after she accidentally tripped over her entering a classroom, and also electrocuted her handing her a pen to sign a petition. Then, when letting Frankie try out for Fear Squad, she gets covered in Ghoulia's drink after Frankie's hand lands in it and splashes it all over her. However, she decides to give Frankie a second chance through an interview, which is ruined when Frankie lies and says she's dating Deuce Gorgon, Cleo's boyfriend, which causes Cleo to run out of the room and accuse Deuce of cheating on her. Frankie manages to explain that it was all a mistake, and Deuce was never cheating on her, and makes it up by organizing a private Justin Biter concert. In Fright On!, Cleo develops her own rivalry with Gory Fangtell, and drags in Deuce to compete with her and Bram's relationship. She also starts to treat Ghoulia less like a friend, and more like a servant, akin to the traditional way vampires treat them. So, in the end, she realizes how horrible she had been acting and apologizes to both Gory and Ghoulia. In Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?, she and Clawdeen become take to planning of Draculaura's Sweet 1600 birthday. During the party, she is shot by one of Cupid's arrow and sees her reflection, effectively falling in love with herself. In Escape From Skull Shores, Cleo goes with the group to the Great Barrier Reef (after a disappointing carnival in which Deuce won less prizes for her than Clawd won for Draculaura), but is sidetracked when the boat is destroyed and are forced to ride with Bartleby Farnum to Skull Shores. Much to her dismay, she is stuck with several tasks such as cleaning and cooking while the rest are given jobs like decorating. She also becomes increasingly jealous of Frankie's 'royal treatment'. In Ghouls Rule, Cleo's relationship with her father becomes slightly strained when it is revealed he strongly disapproves of Deuce. To add injury to insult, the school is also dealing with demeaning Halloween pranks by normie kids. She decides to please her father by becoming the makeshift leader of a group assigned to get back at the normies. Earning her father's approval for standing up what she believes in, she also loses Deuce's when she breaks up with him for not supporting her, again as akin to her father's ideals. She also takes advantage of Holt being accused of vandalizing the normie school by lying and saying that he sent her an email confirming that he was, in fact, guilty of the crimes, and that he would continue to update his exploits through his Critter account, with Cleo being named his 'spokesprincess'. It is soon found out that Cleo was responsible for the lies, along with Lilith Van Hellscream, and the ghouls, with the help of Clair and Chad, instigate a confrontation between the two where they find common ground in fashion, and come clean. They then admit to the sheriff, who decides not to take any action in freeing Holt to show that hes capable of bringing 'justice'. The group manages to free Holt, and bait an angry normie mob to the Hall of Halloween where a party was waiting for them. Cleo apologizes to Deuce and the two continue their relationship, which she makes sure her father heard the entire conversation and refuses to comply to him anymore. Timeline * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Cleo de Nile. * May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Cleo de Nile's profile. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Cleo de Nile's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 1, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * Early December, 2010: Cleo de Nile's ''Friends'' plushie is released. * February 12, 2012: Cleo de Nile makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 5, 2012: Cleo de Nile makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes * She has the ability to charm snakes, but refuses to do this to manipulate Deuce.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 12th Day * We learn in "Daydream of the Dead" that Cleo has at least 10,000 servants. * In the 'School's Out' line, Cleo was voted "Most Likely to Command Attention", and in an official Facebook photo, she was voted "Most Likely to Leave a Legacy". * We learn in "Hiss-teria" that Cleo is afraid of spiders. This comes up again in "Escape From Skull Shores". * The hieroglyphs on Cleo's vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Cleopatra's name was spelled. In Ancient Egyptian, there is no letter representing an "e"-sound and phonetically the "e" in "Cleopatra" was and is treated as an "i". Meanwhile, Ancient Egyptian had three letters for "k", one for the "c/k" sound, one for the "kh" sound, and one for the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's name was spelled with the latter "k".Egyptian hieroglyphs: Early representation * Cleo is nyctophobic, or afraid of the dark, after being entombed for millennia.Facebook entry of May 12, 2011 * In the ''Monster High'' book series, Cleo uses the word "Ka". Although Ka means "soul" in terms of the Ancient Egyptian religion, it is also the Egyptian word for "Bull". When Cleo uses the word "Ka" in the Monster High books, she uses the latter meaning, for example: "Take the ka by the horns". * Her and Deuce's anniversary is November 1. Gallery Webisode gallery CleodeNilepaperbag.png|Cleo's paperbag 4596681179_ebaec4a7e6.jpg|Cleo surprised on Frankie's accidential Fearleading tryout 4597283674_d589ba2bfa.jpg|Cleo upset over Clawdeen's impressive Talon Show act The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846261-731-416.jpg|Cleo, 'helping' Draculaura with her makeup. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848207-754-415.jpg|Karma's so much fun. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Payback sometimes isn't.... GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|WOO! Party at Gloom Beach! Queen of the Scammed - grand welcome.jpg|Cleo in the misted of her adoring public! IntroV1 - Deuce and Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Deuce in every webisode intro from Volume 1 only Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The Fearleading Squad's Photo Cleo's House 1.jpg|Cleo's house shown for the first time in "Miss Infearmation". Cleo's House 2.jpg|Inside of her house... very glam! MH-monster-high-19733779-216-264.jpg 4596659743 dd79c1c897.jpg Cleo Protects the statue.png|"I command you to stop! There's no telling what precious school property you might destroy!" Cleomessedup.png|... Bad hair day much? Screech to the Beach - Cleo's dream.jpg|Cleo's dream MH-monster-high-23803429-960-640.jpg|I don't know how these balloons got in my locker! Abbey&the ghouls.png|"You and your cold-blooded buddy should not come." CleoGhoulia.jpg|Cleo is being stubborn for the Kind Campaign. "You are not getting me in there!" CleoGroupHug.jpg|"I promise I'll do better!" cleoSpying.jpg|"Give me a hand." Game of DeNile - Abbey vs Cleo.jpg|Gargoyles To Gargoyles; a game only Abbey can beat Cleo at.... cleo18899.PNG|"Not now Ghoulia!" Ghoulia grabbing Cleo's bandage to get her attention. Frankie Staff.png|Cleo threw the Fearleading staff 90342809385000000 m.png|Older sisters; nothing but a menace... 77667766711.PNG|"Good luck winning without my world-class routines!" Pompom fight.JPG|Cleo and Toralei fighting over Pom-poms like a tug of war. "Let go!" 001i8123.png|What? She knows all the moves. MH9001.PNG|Cleo being motivated by Deuce Rotter and Cleo.jpg|"Alright, it was me." Cleo We Stop Hate.jpg Scarah in Bean Scare, don that.png|Cleo, Frankie and Draculaura along with Nefera saying, "Where are you ghouls going?" Screen shot 2012-12-02 at 4.48.30 PM.png 006.PNG 005.PNG|Ghoulia, Frankie, Cleo, and Clawdeen in Boo Year's Eve. Cleo Deuce and Ghoulia Boo Year's Eve.jpg|"One..." Cleo and Ghoulia at their Dot Dead Gorgeous outfits along with Deuce (in his Dawn of the Dance outfit). Bean Scare Done That - sister rivalry.jpg|Until today! Cleo.PNG|"I see pyramids build faster than you pedal." Cleo's servants taking a ride on her seat. Unearthed Day - fashion group.jpg|Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, and Abbey with their recyclable fashion in Unearthed Day. My Ghostier bandages!.PNG|My Ghostier bandages! Episode6.jpg|"Gloom Beach, here we come." Cleo looking at her makeup mirror and putting her red lipstick on. Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.22 PM.png|Cleo got scared by Operetta's mirror and her pet spider, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs, after she said, "Y'all got a spider under your face." TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Cleo intro.jpg|Cleo De Nile - Dynastic Diva - Cleo's introduction and title card. 59px-Picture 410.png Ghoul4.jpg|Ghoulia and Cleo in "New Ghoul @ School" Untitledg.jpg New Ghoul @ School - fearleader challenge.jpg|The Fearleader of the pack! 14.JPG|"Meet my boyfriend, Deuce." Fright On! - pyjama Cleo.jpg|Cleo picking her outfits for (School's Out outfit) 16.JPG Rrrr.jpg|"We have to beat them!" ScreamingGhouls.jpg ClawdeenandCleo.jpg ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg CleoLuggage.jpg cranio11.png|"... What do you do exactly?". cranio19.png|A monster who's scared of spiders and the dark! Oh, Cleo.... Cleo love Cleo.png|Oh no, she fell in love with herself... cranio30.png|Her competitive side has just been activated... Ghou rule5.png|Cleo in Ghouls Rule Monster high ghouls rule 19.png|Cleo and Deuce: Together again! Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h11m23s231.png|Cleo and Deuce in "Friday Night Frights!" Monster high ghouls rule 20.png Monster high ghouls rule 18.png Monster high ghouls rule 15.png Monster high ghouls rule 14.png Cleo and pumpkin.png Abbey, Cleo, Frankie, Lagoona and Lala.PNG|Cleo and her ghouls are strutting their stuff on the catwalk in "City of Frights"! Cleo and Deuce.PNG|Cleo and Deuce in Scaris! Venus, Frankie, Abbey, Deenie, Cleo, Lagoona and Lala.PNG Cleo de Nile (Skultimate Roller Maze).PNG Capture-20120714-165623.png|Cleo in her eyes closed in cucumbers and her makeup, along with Deuce texting. Miscellaneous gallery Bio Cleo.PNG|Cleo de Nile Official Bio CleoGHanson.jpg|The original look of Cleo De Nile and the original Hissette designed by Glen Hanson. MostLikelyTo....jpg Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827790-456-296.jpg|"Cleo de Nile, you're so beguile, even though you act so vile!". ImagesCAYEC34C.jpg|Cleo in the Fright Song! Cleo and Deuce.jpg|Cleo De Nile and Deuce Gorgon as Captains of Fearleading and Casketball in the Higher Deaducation Ad. MH DT.png|Slumber party!!! MH DT Frankie.png|Royal Beauty doesn't come naturally you know 315543_10150312041387481_225525412480_8407551_825937138_n.jpg|Cleo de Nile is most likely to leave her legacy. CleoDawnoftheDead.jpg|Fiercely fabulous! Cleode-Nile.jpg Cleo-deNile.jpg Cleo-De-Nile.jpg|Diva much? Cleo-Dead-Tired.jpg|Primping, as usual. bookcleo.jpg|Cleo's chapter photo for the Monster High book series. Profile art - DotD Cleo.jpg|Cleo's ready to rule the dance floor! AhhhPerfection.jpg|Cleo's looking at her vanity mirror CleosVanity.jpg|Time for school...parting is such sweet sorrow. Cleoghoulsout.png|Cleo is prepared to get back to ruling her current dynasty, Monster High. cl.png|Cleo de Nile in Ghouls Rule Tumblr_mcgqozYFMs1rosg0bo1_1280.png|A perfect pair! Profile art - Cleo de Nile bossy.jpg|Basic Cleo artwork 0 6d5b8 5c61b63e XL.jpg|Shull Shores Cleo and Clawdeen artwork Cleo De Nile PNG 3.png|Cleo in Maul Session outfit artwork Cleo-De-Nile-Schools-Out.jpg|Cleo's Schools Out outfit Profile art - Cleo de Nile judgement.jpg|Cleo: fierce as always Profile_art_-_DT_Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|Cleo's Dead Tired Artwork Cleo art.jpg|Picture Day Cleo Artwork Howliday Ghoul Grams - Cleo de Nile.jpg Profile art - Cleo de Nile hair.jpg Cleo-GMHT.JPG Profile art - DotD Cleo dancing.jpg Profile art - Cleo de Nile attention.jpg tumblr_mm5y61Ty9c1rosg0bo2_250.png|Cleo's 2013 artwork ahor.png|Cleo's artwork of Scaris: City of Frights My Boos Cleo.JPG|Monster High Korean Facebook Cleo de Nile art Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Cleo.PNG|Cleo from Teen Scream photoshoot game References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mummies Category:Fear Squad members Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters